Twilight the Real Story
by The Next Gen.Liir
Summary: This is the real story of the Twilight saga.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people of Fan Fiction, I am Della Fawn. I heard about this website and I needed to write this down because it is such a good story. But before I tell you the story you need to know that this story is 100% true. So here it is. I was moving from my home in Arizona to Seattle. My mom said it was because she was going on her honeymoon with her new husband, but what she really thought was," _**Honey I need you to leave so that I can have John all to myself. And I don't really think that you should be here unless you wanna join in.**_". So I decided not to question her so I just agreed with her. I was gonna miss all my friends and the heat from my… well you don't really need to know that.

So later that week I went to school and said goodbye to my friends and told my boyfriend_**s**_. This is what I told them. "I am so gonna miss you and I think that you should meet me at my house around 3:30 after school next wendsday." I know that I was leaving for Seattle tomorrow but I knew that my mom would love to have five teenage boys and six twenty-one year olds at her house when her and john were getting jiggy with it.

So I was leaving this morning in about three hours. The plane ride was really bad. I was on virgin airlines, so I thought that I would be pretty safe from weird sounds, and by weird sounds I mean…well you know what I mean, but that prediction didn't really work. It was as soon as we were aloud to undo our seatbelts there were a lot of couples that went to the bathroom and then there was moaning the whole ride until they had to buckle their seatbelts. So happy now that the moaning is done, we are headed for touchdown, but I started to wonder why the plane started to shake a little, but that wonder was cancelled as soon as the stewerdess came out and her clothes were all messed up. I gagged a little, but was a little scared that I was gonna die before I touched the ground again.

So after the plane touched the ground I was the first one off the plane. When I got off the plane and out the door I saw my dad, Harley. He was right outside and was waving me over. Harley where's a tight shirt that goes above his belly button, which is very disturbing, he also wore tight, short, skinny jeans. When I saw him, before I walked over to him, very slowly, I put my hood up and made it cast a shadow over my eyes. My dad was the head of the local Fire Department in Dorks, Dorks is the place where my dad lives. When I got in the car and got on the freeway I took off my hood and started asking my dad how his "friend" is.

"Jim is fine, he is actually getting married." My dad said very sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dad." I told him sincerely.

"It's okay, it's not like…" he started crying. "…I loved him or anything, he like ran off with my partner, Hannah."

"Oh dad I am so sorry! Lets get off the subject…um…did you buy me a present, cause you know that If you don't give me a present when I come to visit I will hate you and not care and run away." I told him selfishly.

"*sniff* I did, don't worry." My dad told me. "But it's a surprise." After my dad said that I gave up on trying to cheer him up. When we got to the house we got out and got into the small house my dad told me that he loved me and then he ran in the house without telling me what the present was that he got me. So I decided to get my bags and bring them up to my room.

------------------------------------------------------23 Hours Later-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm *gasp* finally *gasp* in *gasp* my *gasp* room! *gasp*" I said finally happy that I could get into my room and put my clothes in the dresser. But when I got to the room it was smaller then I remembered. "WHAT THE HELL! THIS ROOM IS SO FUCKING SMALL!" I yelled.

"What is honey?" Harley said.

"This room is a hell of a lot smaller." I told him.

"Well I did make some new things in the house, like the room at the end of the hallway." He told me.

"What's in the room?" I asked.

"Nothing that you need to know about right now." He told me. "So now you need to go to bed cause you need to go to Dorks high school tomorrow and enroll you. Oh and you will get your present tomorrow after we enroll you." My dad told me.

"Okay goodnight dad" I told him. "_you cheap bastard_" I whispered under my breath.

"Night." Harley told me.

Chapter 2 to be realesed by 12|2|09….


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so the next day Harley came in and said, "It's time to go to Dorks." But I honestly didn't want to go to school that day, especially a school that has a name Dork. I mean would you? No. So back to the…well…whatever I was talking about.

So as soon as Harley told me that I had to go to Dorks I immediately went to the first excuse that anybody uses to get out of school, "Um…Harley…I think I'm sick."

"I honestly doubt that honey."

"Dad! Don't be such a condescending ass hole of a father!" I yelled to him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SLUTTY, FUGGLY, BITCH! NOW GET READY AND GO TO SCHOOL IN THE TRUCK THAT I SPENT MONEY ON YOU UNGREATFUL FUCKER!" Harley said as he blew a gasget.

"What the hell dad!" I asked a little frightened.

"Sorry honey, I'm just really sad since this morning." Harley explained.

"What happened this morning Harley?" I asked.

"I got a wedding invitation to Jim's wedding." Harley told me.

"Oh, dad. I'm sorry!" I told Harley.

"What?" Harley asked confused.

"What? I apologized."

"Well, ya, I got that. It's just that, when you apologized." Harley began, "You apologized completely sincerely."

"So!"

"It was out of character. Your supposed to be a bitch." Harley explained. Well to skip all the stupid stuff that your gonna wind up hearing I'm just gonna cut to the chase and fast forward time to when Harley finally gets me to school.

So it's the first day of school and I meet two girls, Dora the Explorer and Lady Gaga. They were really nice and well I actually murdered Dora after 2 minutes, so I meet another girl named Justice. She got really, really bitchy every other 2 days. And Lady Gaga would have sex every day, it was annoying with the fact that I couldn't go to the bathroom without hearing moans and groans from her and whoever her bitch, or man whore was that day. And I also meet three guys, Aaron, John, and Edvard.I immediately fell in love with him. So I started asking him to go out with me, he said no the first couple dozen times, but after I kept asking, and bit a hole in his ear, he finally said okay.

I invited him to over after a couple days and he came over, but when he meet my dad i started noticing that he would keep disappearing. I eventually went looking for him and the next thing I know he is asleep, nude in bed, with my dad and his ex Jim! Thankfully, no one saw me. So I bolted out of the room silently then ran to meet my best friend, Alice, who happens to be Edvards sister.


End file.
